


your eyes, your nose, your lips (you're unfair)

by pcwhy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is all of us, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sehun knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwhy/pseuds/pcwhy
Summary: One does not simply wake up one day and go "Oh hey, I think I'm going to start stalking fansites about one of my group members and save three hundred pictures of him and neatly organize them in folders. And while we're at it, I might develop a crush on him too"based on the prompt: Person A tries to convince person B that "It isn't what it looks like, I swear!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello babies! this is my first work on this fandom as well as the first one that I'm posting after three years (i know,it's been soo long) 
> 
> bear in mind that I'm still a little rusty and that English is my second language

 

 

 

 

They were late. Like always.

 

 

"I swear it was here yesterday, I don't know what happened!" Sehun yelled from his bedroom.

 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a seat in the couch because they were probably not leaving the house for a good half hour. Unless Sehun managed to find his missing shoe in less than that but it never happened. The perks of rooming with Junmyeon, the human tornado.

 

 

He pulled out his phone and opened a new tab on the browser. The site had been bookmarked for weeks now. Smiling, he scrolled down, stopped to save a few pictures and kept going. He was so immersed on his own world that he completely missed the body taking a seat next to him until it was too late.

 

 

"Yeol,my bestfriend!" Baekhyun yelled as a form of greeting. Startled, he dropped his phone on the floor. Shit, that was close.

 

 

"Oh hey Baek" he replied while picking up his phone and placing it inside the pocket of his hoodie. Baekhyun eyed the movement suspiciously and Chanyeol recognized the second a lightbulb seemed to light up in Baekhyun's brain.

 

 

"What exactly were you doing before I got here Park Chanyeol? Was it porn? Because if it is you know the rules of this dorm: sharing is caring.

 

 

Chanyeol made a disgusted face at that. "Ugh dude that's gross! I wouldn't be watching porn right in the middle of the living room in plain day"

 

 

"So what were you doing then?"

 

 

_Shit. Lie,lie,lie._

 

 

"Just um, you know. Working on some beats for a new song. You guys know that I can't show it until I'm done"

 

 

Baekhyun looked him in the eye scrunching up his nose. He looked so cute when he did that. _Excuse me? Focus Park!_. "Right"

 

 

Luckily for Chanyeol, Sehun appeared from the kitchen holding a shoe triumphantly over his head. "Look what I found inside the fridge! Can you believe this?" he laughed.

 

 

Saved by the bell. "Looks like we've gotta go" Chanyeol said getting up and pushing Sehun towards the door. "So,um,bye"

 

 

"Were are you guys going?"

 

 

"To the gym" Sehun replied for him, reaching out to pat his belly. "Got to work on this hyung's nonexistent abs". Chanyeol made a sound of protest at that. "You wanna come with us?"

 

 

Baekhyun looked like he was actually considering it. _Please say no. Please say no._ "Nah I'll pass"

 

 

Inside the elevator Sehun kept complaining about Junmyeon but Chanyeol tuned it out and though about what had just happened. A few more seconds and he would have been discovered.

 

                                                                                                                           x

 

It had started as an accident. No really, it was an accident because one does not simply wake up one day and go "Oh hey, I think I'm going to start stalking fansites about one of my group members and save three hundred pictures and gifs of him and neatly organize them in folders according to hair color and era. And while we're at it, I might develop a crush on him too"

 

 

It had first happened right in between their promotions for the Christmas album. The choreography was very simple but it still required practice, and it was during one of them that his limbs decided to disobey him and make him fall right on his ass. He only felt a little pain on his right ankle but Junmyeon didn't want to risk it and cut him off practice for the night. Since all members were there and the prospect of going back to an empty dorm wasn't appealing he sat on the corner where all their bags were and pulled out his phone.

 

 

He tried to call Yixing but he didn't pick up, and because it was too late to try his mom or sister, he just opened the browser. It wasn't very often that he googled himself. the comments could be very mean sometimes, but he did kept an eye on the fans reactions to their comebacks and performances.

 

 

He typed down "Unfair" and opened the first page he saw. Undoubtedly (Kyungsoo was going to get an earful of I-told-you-so's) the fans were dying for the costumes concept. There were tons of gifts of each of them, some even had hearts edited on top of their heads. They all looked really cute but he couldn't help to think that Baekhyun was the cutest of all. Below his picture it said [20-48 of the prettiest smiles of baby B]

 

 

Without even thinking, he clicked the link and woah, there was a lot of Baekhyun there. He scrolled down and save a few gifs that he thought were funny to show the members later and kept scrolling down, only to find more and more pictures of Baekhyun in different clothes, different hairstyles, doing al types of gestures and poses. In fact, he was so into it that when Jongin called off practice he glanced at his watch and realized that two hours had passed without him noticing. And another thing he failed to notice were the seventy-two pictures of Baekhyun that he had saved.

 

 

After that, it was like he didn't know how to stop and there he was, months later and religiously browsing his favorite Baekhyun fansites. Although, to correct his previous statement, he did not had three hundred pictures of Baekhyun on his phone. He had two hundred and eight-seven to ve exact, thank you very much. Oh, and he also didn't have a crush on Baekhyun.

 

 

                                                                                                                               x

 

Chanyeol couldn't believe how in the five years they had known each other he had denied himself that single unmistakable truth: Baekhyun was fucking beautiful. From his rosy lips and cute nose to the way his fringe fell upon a pair of eyes that seemed to shine every time he did as much as look into you direction. His petite body made him the perfect cuddle buddy for someone like Chanyeol and fuck, when did he even start to have these thoughts?

 

 

It was probably all the photos of the two of them together that had triggered it. But, if he looked carefully at their debut interactions, all the way to Baekhyun's company on all the variety shows they were in, there was something there. Chanyeol always seemed to gravitate towards Baekhyun like a sunflower to the Sun, looking for his approvement, his smile, his warmth. When one of the members did something funny or stupid on stage his gaze would fall on Baekhyun so they could laugh about it together. They usually shared a bedroom while they were on tours. They were each other's first greeting call on birthdays.

 

The list could go on, but that wasn't important because Chanyeol didn't have a crush.

 

 

                                                                                                                                           x

 

Chanyeol had a crush. There was no way to deny it. It was in the middle of February when they all started preparing for their upcoming album. The songs recording and music video shooting were scheduled for later and he thought he could add a little something extra to the comeback. Sehun convinced him that it would be "the ultimate fan service" thing if he lifted up his shirt during one of their concerts. The idea made him nervous, he wasn't used to _that_ kind of interaction with fans and he didn't exactly had chocolate abs (or any abs to be honest) down there but hey, it was a challenge right?

 

 

"It's like a band tradition you know" Sehun commented while monitoring Chanyeol who was doing push-ups. "After the fourth year mark is inevitable that you start doing these kind of things"

 

 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Chanyeol huffed. "Minseok hyung and Junmyeon hyun did it before your so-called mark"

 

 

"Well yeah but that's because they're older you know, they are more mature"

 

 

"Dude, you are the youngest and you've been literally humping the floor wet and half naked since last year. What do you call that?"

 

 

"A shameless little tease" a voice said from the door.

 

 

Chanyeol's hands gave up and he barely catched himself from hitting his face against the floor. Of course Sehun wouldn't have convinced only one person to do this. Baekhyun waved at them, dropping his bag unceremoniously on a chair and approaching them.

 

 

Sehun clapped twice, laughing to himself. "Ok guys, now that we are all here, let's do this!"

 

                                                                                                                                 x

 

Chanyeol stepped out of the building, red faced and sweat-covered tshirt sticking to his back underneath his hoodie. The fact that he had spend almost three hours working out with Baekhyun didn't help to make him feel less hot. The months of work had paid out, he could see his abs when he took a shower and his arms were a bit bulkier than before. Unfortunately for him, Baekhyun had undergone the same transformation, if not a little more visible. Visible as in Baekhyun lifting up his shirt to get the sweat off his forehead every damn time. Chanyeol was sure he got heart palpitations every time he witnessed that.

 

 

He stopped in front of his motorcycle and pulled out his keys. It was late enough that he wouldn't be recognized on the street so it had seemed a good idea to take his own ride to the gym. That was until he heard Baekhyun calling out his name and running up to him.

 

 

"Yeol!" Baekhyun half-yelled into his face. "Give me a ride?"

 

 

Chanyeol looked past his shoulder and searched for a familiar black van. "Weren't you supposed to head back with Sehun?"

 

 

Baekhyun sighed loudly at that. "Yeah, but he ditched me for no apparent reason so, what do you say?" He put his hands behind his back and stared at him with a tiny smile on his lips "Take me home?"

 

 

Fuck, Chanyeol was going to _die._

 

 

"Oh, um, sure. G-get on" he stuttered handing him his helmet.

 

 

"You don't have an extra one for you?"

 

 

"I'm good Baek, just put it on"

 

 

Baekhyun put the hand that was not holding the helmet across his chest. "Park Chanyeol, a man after my heart. Who would have thought you were such a gentleman?"

 

 

Chanyeol spent all the trip back to the dorms trying to ignore the way Baekhyun's arms felt around his waist, and cursed the fact that he couldn't get ant pictures of that.

 

 

                                                                                                                               x

 

There were times where Chanyeol thought that maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun felt the same way (he was head over heels for his best friend at this point, a simple "crush" wouldn't cut it)

 

 

They were sitting at the back of their van, heading to the dorms after the last concert of the tour. Half of the members were asleep or talking to each other, too busy to pay him attention. Chanyeol pulled out his phone and browsed through the fansites that were quick enough to upload pictures already. Baekhyun in a flying squirrel onesie was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. He saved some pictures and looked to his right, where the object of his affection was hitting his head repeatedly against the car window, out like a light.

 

 

He approached him until their legs were touching and pulled his head against his shoulder. Baekhyun snuggled automatically to his side and kept sleeping. When they arrived he had drool all over his shirt but he didn't even care. Good God, he was _so whipped._

 

 

Junmyeon called for a special meeting in the living room, aka "let's get drunk off our asses". Baekhyun rushed to take a shower and said he'd join them later. Thirty minutes later and no sign of him. Jongdae and Minseok were singing off-key hugged to each other. Sehun and Jongin were playing a drinking game that somehow involving Yixing trying to kiss a very reluctant Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon was blabbering to him about how much he loved them and was going to name his first born after the eight of them.

 

 

His phone lit up with an incoming text.

 

don't feel like drinking. come here with me?

 

He got up so fast that he startled Junmyeon and almost made him spill his drink all over the floor. "Guys,um I'm going to check up on Baekhyun" he announced to no one in particular. "I think he's not feeling good"

 

 

Some hummed in acknowledgement, some ignored him and only Sehun got up from where he was sitting. "Should I tell Yixing hyung to sleep somewhere else?"

 

 

Chanyel felt a blush creeping up on him at what Sehun was trying to imply. "N-no. What are you talking about? Of course not"

 

 

Sehun raised his eyebrows. "Sure". He patted him on the shoulder and before he was out of earshot he whispered "Have fun"

 

 

The first thing he felt upon entering Baekhyun's room and closing the door were a pair of arms hugging him from behind, fingers intertwined below his ribcage.

 

 

"You came" Baekhyun mumbled from where his face was buried against Chanyeol's shirt. If you asked him honestly, Chanyeol would tell you that he could have stayed like that forever but sadly that wasn't an option. He untangled himself from Baekhyun's grip and turned around.

 

 

"What happened?"

 

 

Baekhyun shrugged and took his hand. Chanyeol let himself be led to one of the beds. Baekhyun got inside the covers and beckoned him closer. Chanyeol obeyed, and honestly why wouldn't he, and soon he was again playing the role of a pillow to a very sleepy Baekhyun who was practically sprawled on top of him. Chanyeol took a moment to mentally thank the stars, it seemed like every single stupid scenario he had pictured with Baekhyun was becoming a reality. Except you know, the whole "returning-the-feelings-thing"

 

 

"Baek?" he whispered

 

 

"Don't say anything" Baekhyun whispered back. "Just stay with me until I fall asleep. Please"

 

 

What did the fool, hopelessly in love Park Chanyeol did? He stayed, of course, and when Baekhyun finally closed his eyes he made sure to take a picture of his breathtaking sleeping form before leaving the room to join the other members. He considered staying, but decided it wasn't the best idea. He didn't dare to see the look on Baekhyun's eyes if they woke up next to each other the morning after.

 

 

                                                                                                                               x

 

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to bed? We've got to wake up at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow" Sehun reminded him.

 

 

"Nah, I'm alright" Chanyeol answered from the couch. It was late and the rest of the band was already sleeping on their beds, catching as many hours of sleep as they could before their concert the following day. "I slept a bit after rehearsal, I'll be fine"

 

 

After hearing the door of Sehun's room closing and checking that he was indeed alone he pulled out his phone. Shit, he was going to need a bigger memory card. And a new heart. His current one had stopped working the moment Baekhyun ripped his shirt off in front of thousand of screaming fans. From his position on stage he thought he saw some of them fainting, which was completely understandable. His own knees had become jelly even when he knew before hand what was going to happen. He was lucky that for those seconds all attention seemed to be on Baekhyun, otherwise everyone would have noticed his jaw hitting the floor, all because of his fellow band member. Now that would have made a great picture.

 

 

Back to his phone, which now held five hundred and seventy-one photos of Baekhyun, and judging by the night's events it was probably going to be around the six hundred mark in no time. Sometimes he felt like an obsessed creep by doing that but then again, it wasn't really hurting anyone. Just a huge tiny crush hidden behind thousands of pixels. He saved gifs to his heart content and, without meaning to, he fell asleep.

 

 

He was woken up an hour later by a hand gently caressing his cheek. "Yeol, go to bed. Your neck will hurt you in the morning if you stay here"

 

 

He looked up between his messy fringe, narrowing his eyes. "Baek, what are you doing here?"

 

 

Baekhyun lifted the glass he was holding as an explanation. "Came to get some water and found you"

 

 

Chanyeol got up, muscles cracking up in the process. That couch was uncomfortable as hell. "Goodnight Baekhyun" He made his way to his bedroom, yawning and scratching his stomach. He should have taken a chance and asked Baekhyun to sleep with him like he did that time before. But what to do, I'm a fucking coward. It wasn't until he was under the covers, pants off and all snuggled up that he realized he had forgotten something.

 

 

The phone.

 

 

Holy fucking Jesus on a stick.

 

 

He ran so fast to the living room that he tripped on his feet and almost fell to the floor. Twice. However, it was too late. When he got there Baekhyun was standing right where he had left him, his phone clutched in between his hands.

 

 

"I, ah, forgot my phone". He tried to sound nonchalant as he approached Baekhyun and waited for him to return the phone. A whole minute of silence passed where neither of them said anything.

 

 

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun finally said. "Why do you have six hundred photos of me on your phone?"

 

 

He felt how his heart sank to his stomach. Shit. It was over. It was _all_ over.

 

 

"This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" he almost yelled. Out of all the moments it could have happened, his brain to mouth filter chose that moment to fail him. Just when he needed his tongue to bullshit his way out of that mess.

 

 

He briefly considering running out the door but that wasn't the smartest route of escape. His train of though was cut short when Baekhyun stood right in front of him.

 

 

"Tell me Chanyeol. Tell me I'm not reading this wrong"

 

 

Chanyeol was about to ask him what he meant but he was interrupted by a pair of lips placed on his own's. Baekhyun had kissed him. He was so shocked that he barely registered when Baekhyun stepped away.

 

 

"Sorry" Baekhyun was looking everywhere else but at him. "Was that okay?"

 

 

As if by magic, his brain let him use his mouth properly this time. "Yeah, it was more than okay, actually"

 

 

They smiled at each other and Chanyeol took the first step in closing the distance between them. Baekhyun felt warm, standing up on his tiptoes to play with the hair at the back of his head. Their bodies felt like they were always meant to be like this. The kiss was just like he had imagined, like thousands of fireworks exploding inside his chest. Baekhyun's kisses felt like riding a roller coaster too many times, like the wind that welcomes you when you go to the beach. They felt like love.

 

They kissed until they got tired of standing there, and when that happened they continued on the couch. If the members saw Chanyeol spooning Baekhyun on the couch the following morning, nobody said anything.

 

 

And if Sehun took one too many pictures of the two of them well, no one needed to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So does this mean I need to save a thousand pictures of you when you reveal your sexy abs tonight?"

 

 

"Oh my god, stop teasing me!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

here are some baby B gifts so you can feel closer to Chanyeol [x](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d3ec7b8c2a41955f5f3d693c331d7e24/tumblr_inline_nzmayaSrCL1qmv3kr_500.gif),[x](http://68.media.tumblr.com/04e1acfd8f2321ad571f47c2495a98a0/tumblr_o48ypgfAWS1u6cyuyo1_540.jpg),[x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4bc1893b024d5fc4ecdc9086369ab2b4/tumblr_oix8fjMUVR1v0et0jo3_400.gif),[x](http://68.media.tumblr.com/db192660c67e95c8aa3aec3d60f67a51/tumblr_ob2yu41PXD1vub2y0o1_400.gif),[x](http://68.media.tumblr.com/6a0c72cac7ba5fdf3a89d359b9696b94/tumblr_ob5ji766Gc1rka8tzo2_400.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ this wasn't as long as wanted it to be so I'm sorry if it wasn't very descriptive  
> \+ I didn't mention B's extreme diet on this. It hurt me a lot when Baekhyun revealed what he had to do to get those abs so I decided not to write about it 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you guys have enjoyed the story :) feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
